The Legend of Vampire
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Sasuke kau yang terpilih. Ikuti dia lalu kotamu akan selamat. Rate T for Violenece. Possible rate M. Plis read.


Yoa, Happy Halloween to all. Fic special Halloween, crita chap 1 blm terlalu jelas emang. kalo alurnya kecepetan, itu karena author lagi pusing mikirin nilai UTS *hiks* warning yak, a bit violence, tenang baru chap 1 ntar chap 2 mungkin bakal jadi M ratenya.

Disclaimer: Naruto by mas Masashi cerita original punya saya.

Setting: campur aduk, kagak usah dipikirin.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hanyalah siswa SMA yang dingin, pintar, juga tampan sih. Dia tinggal sendiri karena kedua orangtuanya juga Kakaknya tinggal di kota lain, itu tidak masalah karena menurutnya, dia sudah mandiri dan tinggal sendiri itu menyenangkan, dia bisa membawa wanita keluar masuk rumahnya dan mengadakan pesta hampir setiap hari, tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak terlalu suka hal itu atau mungkin tidak suka sama sekali. Pagi itu dia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa berjalan kaki, karena sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah tempat dia tinggal.

Sinar mentari pagi masuk ke dalam jendela ruang tamu, Sasuke melihat keluar jendela dan menyimpulkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang cerah jadi dia tidak membawa payung maupun jas hujan. Setelah memakai sepatu, Sasuke keluar rumah dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

#

" Hei, Neji, kelelawar Vampire hanya terdapat di Kirigakure kenapa bisa nyasar sampai ke Konoha?" tanya Tenten kepada Neji yang membawa kelelawar Vampire itu.

" Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kemarin aku minta tolong pada seorang pesuruh untuk mencarikanku kelelawar, terserah mau kelelawar apa. Sedapatnya lah. Begitu pulang dia mendapatkan kelelawar ini." jelas Neji kepada semua anggota klub biologi.

" Vampire, wow, kalau di buku jika kelelawar Vampire di tangkap pasti akan langsung mengigit sang penangkap." kata laki-laki yang selalu mengondol anjingnya kemana-mana.

" Teori dari mana?" Neji bingung.

" Saat aku membaca buku tentang Vampire dan Dracula." jelas Kiba. Kiba itu sangat terobsesi dengan monster-monster, Vampire, Vampire Cina *ditendang*, Werewolf, Frankenstein, dan monster-monster mengerikan lainnya.

" Ah, teori konyol!" Ino meremehkan sambil terus memoles kukunya.

" Neji, lalu bagaimana dengan si penangkap kelelawar itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

" Kudengar malam setelah itu dia meninggal." jawab Neji yang spontan membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arahnya.

Kiba tersenyum senang," Ada tanda-tanda apa sebelum dia meninggal?"

" Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja." Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

" Bagaimana gejalanya?" Kiba maikn serius.

Neji mengambil nafas," Aku peringatkan ini hanya kebetulan dan ini hanya pikiran Kiba yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Orang itu meninggal dua jam kemudian setelah menyerahkan kelelawar itu padaku dan ada tanda bekas dua gigitan di lehernya. Saat bertemu denganku wajahnya sangat pucat."

Semua yang ada di ruang klub biologi benar-benar menyimak cerita Neji kecuali Sasuke yang terus memandangi kelelawar itu dan seolah Sasuke juga merasa sedang di pandangi terus oleh kelelawar yang sekarang berdiam di sangkar burung.

" Hei, Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat, hah?" tanya Sakura yang lansung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak suka apa yang dilakukan Sakura tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah karena Sakura memang begitu," Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

" Sasuke cerita Neji tadi konyol yaa." komen Sakura sambil terus memeluk Sasuke.

" Entahlah, orang itu tidak mungkin meninggal karena di hisap darahnya oleh kelelawar Vampire, dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit darah. Tapi kelelawar Vampire tidak suka darah manusia." jelas Sasuke dengan raut wajah untuk menyuruh Sakura menyinkir darinya.

Sakura yang tahu apa maksud Sasuke benar-benar langsung menyingkir," Pikiranmu sama denganku!"

Sasuke mendengus,' Pergi saja perempuan menyebalkan!'

Mereka semua sudah melupakan cerita Neji tadi dan berencana untuk tidak menggunakan kelelawar itu sebagai alat percobaan karena pada takut di hisap darahnya. Semua sedang pada sibuk sendiri, hanya Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan kelelawar itu,' Kelelawar ini sangat menarik perhatianku. Tapi kenapa?'

Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam sangkar itu melalui cela-celanya, dia berusaha untuk menyentuhnya, tapi,"Aduh!"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sasuke yang berteriak tadi. Sakura langsung menghampirinya," Aduh, Sasuke apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

" Tidak, hanya jari saja kok!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat darahnya yang mengalir dari jari telunjuknya.

" Bagaimana digigit oleh kelelawar?" tanya Tenten.

" Aneh, tapi kenapa kelelawar itu tidak menghisap darah Sasuke?" Kiba heran.

" Ah, masih untung dia tidak mengigitku lebih lama." kata Sasuke lalu dia ke washtafel dan mencuci lukanya.

Kiba menyusul Sasuke ke washtafel," Kau berarti yang dicari!"

Kiba yang omongannya mulai tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya," Maksudmu?"

" Kau adalah yang dicari oleh raja Vampire!" jelas Kiba.

" Sudah tidak waras. Kiba berhentilah kau menghayal, di dunia ini mustahil ada yang namanya Vampire." kata Sasuke kesal dan lansung pergi dari washtafel tidak lupa juga memberi jitakan untuk Kiba.

" Ini perbanya. Sini biar aku obati." Sakura menawarkan diri.

" Tidak usah, biar aku sendiri." kata Sasuke sambil merebut perban yang di pegang Sakura dan mulai membalut jari telunjuknya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Sai dan Shikamaru kemana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

" Iya, kemana mereka. Biasanya telat juga paling sepuluh menit." ujar Sakura heran.

Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, dan Kiba sedang bercakap-cakap tapi semua pembicaraan mereka terdengar samar di telinga Sasuke. Pengelihatannya juga memudar, kepalanya pusing dan dia merasakan keringat yang dingin. Semua itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Setelah kelelawar itu mengigitnya.

" Aku pulang duluan." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" Eh? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Ino.

" Dia perlu persiapan." jawab Kiba.

" Persiapan?" Sakura bingung.

" Benar, persiapan untuk bertemu raja Vampire." kata Kiba.

" Konyol!" lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan sebelumnya dia melihat kelelawar itu memandangnya.

#

Lelaki itu berjalan sendiri dalam malam yang sepi. Dia berjalan santai dan dari tadi dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lelaki yang lembut di lihat dari wajahnya yang terkena sinar bulan. Dia berjalan seperti tanpa tujuan, padahal dia punya tujuan yang sangat penting. Lelaki manis tanpa perlindungan. Sendirian dalam gelap.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang menariknya tapi dia tidak meronta-ronta hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Lelaki yang menariknya itu punya niat jahat.

Baju yang dikenakan laki-laki yang lembut itu di buka dengan kasar. Dia hanya diam saja. Bibirnya di cium secara kasar juga. Dia masih diam. Saat semua sudah terjadi. Dia masih diam. Tersenyum. Tapi…

Laki-laki yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu harus mati, harus, tidak ada ampun, dia mengambil pisau lipat dari celana yang tergeletak di sebelahnya lalu menikamnya ke perut laki-laki yang sedari tadi ada di atasnya. Keluar, masuk terus di lakukannya sampai darah segar mengenangi badannya. Dia masih diam. Keatas, kebawah terus berulang kali sampai terlihat daging segar berwarna merah. Dia masih diam. Kedepan, kebelakang terus sampai usus yang tadi di ambilnya dari dalam perut yang membuka tadi putus. Dia masih diam. Sekali sayat di leher darah segar mengucur deras. Dia masih diam.

Darah

Darah

Darah

Semua darah tadi hilang. Bersih. Kering

-

-

-

" HAAAHH!!!" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi yang menganggunya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Badannya berkeringat. Pandangannya masih kabur. Mimpi itu terlihat nyata, seperti Sasuke sehabis menonton film secara langsung. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya lagi sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang sejak kapan terbuka dan angin membuat gordennya melayang-layang. Sasuke bangun untuk menutup jendela. Tapi begitu Sasuke hendak menutup jendela, entah benda apa, tiba-tiba masuk dan menabrak Sasuke juga membuat suara lengkingan tinggi. Itu kelelawar.

Kelelawar itu hinggap di ring basket yang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke dalam posisi terbalik,' Kelelawar, kelelawar siapa?'

Sasuke menutup jendela lalu mendekati kelelawar misterius itu. Dia merasa pernah melihat kelelawar itu. Apa kelelawar itu, kelelawar yang ada di ruang klub tadi? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kelelawar itu ada di dalam sangkar, tidak mungkin pergi.

Sasuke semakin mendekati kelelawar itu, menatap mata binatang itu yang sedang terpejam. Menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" Whoaa!!" teriak Sasuke begitu mata kelelawar itu terbuka dengan cepat. Lalu terbang lagi melewati telinga Sasuke, samar Sasuke mendengar suara kelelawar itu bicara "Kau ditunggu."

Tapi mana mungkin kelelawar bicara. Sekarang kelelawar itu pergi, hilang tanpa jejak.

#

" Kalian, tahu, kemarin ada kasus pembunuhan, sudah pada tahu belum?" teriak Ino begitu masuk ruang klub.

" Sudah. Merepotkan, kenapa sih, orang mau membunuh?" ujar Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk sama buku langsung melihat Ino," Pembunuhan?"

" Iya, jadi korbannya itu ditemukan dengan keadaan perut bolong. Ususnya terpotong dan herannya tidak ada darah sama sekali di TKP." jelas Ino semangat.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sasuke mengingat mimpinya yang tadi malam," Ino, apakah korban di temukan setengah telanjang?"

" Iya, benar. Seperti habis berhubungan intim. Tapi bekas spermanya tidak ada lagi." kata Ino.

" Aneh, padahal 'kan harusnya jika luka separah itu harus ada bercak-bercak darah, paling tidak di bajunya." Shikamaru mulai tertarik.

" Huh?! Konyol!" kata Sasuke.

" Konyol kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke melihat ke arah kelelawar itu sejenak lalu berkata," Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

BRAK

" Sasuke, cepat kau pergi. Vampire itu akan mengambil korban lagi." teriak Kiba begitu sukses membuat Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke kaget.

" Berhentilah mengarang Kiba!" nasehat Ino.

" Tidak, aku serius. Setiap harinya pasti akan selalu ada yang mati. Sasuke kau melihatnya?" sekarang Kiba sudah berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

" Melihat apa?" Sasuke bingung.

" Melihat semuanya!" ujar Kiba sudah seperti orang tidak waras.

" Semuanya? Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Kau akan tahu nanti. Mungkin sekarang kau belum sadar." kata Kiba.

Chapter one [Finish]

* * *

Ada yang tau siapa kelelawar itu??

ah, kurang panjaaang, memang. orang otak lagi pusing juga. aneh yak violencenya, kurang menurut saya. nanti saya mau buat pembunuhan yang sadiiiis, harus sadiss, se sadis2nya~~

Kiba cocok kga sih?

doain moga2 chap 2 lancar...

Review pliss


End file.
